


One Last Dance

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Shadow goes out to the Dark Core oil rig to look at the portal, but she finds something different. Shadow belongs to esmeraldashadowlord on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Shadow was careful with how she put her feet down on the slippery pipe. It hadn’t been raining when Justin had shown it to her, but now it was raining all the time. She’d just come up here to check on the portal, wanting to see if there was anything to report to the druids about it. She got to the end of the pipe and prepared herself to jump down. But she never landed.

“I thought I smelled something funky,” said Darko, holding her up by the collar of her jacket.

“Don’t kill me,” said Shadow, her heart pounding for a completely different reason. This close to him, she could smell his hair gel. And that masculine scent that she’d dreamed of. And power, so much power…

“And why shouldn’t I?” asked Darko. “You are our greatest enemy. The biggest threat. If I kill you, your little group will be easy to squash.” Shadow should have said something about how it would make it too easy, how her death would give the druids something to fight for, how many people would seek revenge. But she didn’t.

Instead, Shadow said, “I don’t want to die a virgin.” It was stupid. Very stupid. But maybe Darko had a thing for virgins or something. Darko’s eyes widened, and he set her down on the helipad.

“Well, I suppose that I can arrange something to help with that,” said Darko.

“I want you,” said Shadow, feeling her cheeks warming in a blush. “I want you to do that, Darko. Take my virginity, make me yours, ruin me and make me your dark queen.”

“Hmm, very tempting,” said Darko, his voice a dark purr. “But if I keep you here as my queen, won’t they come looking for you?”

“Maybe but I won’t go with them,” said Shadow. “Not if I have you.” Her heart was pounding so hard that she was shaking. But then, the world around her moved and she found herself pressed up against the metal side of the portal. Darko’s hand was under her shirt and on her breast squeezing, and Shadow let out a breathy moan.

Darko wasn’t gentle with removing her clothing. She’d need a new bra and new panties after this, because Darko tore both of them in removing them. Her clothes landed in a wet heap on the helipad, Darko’s landing with them, but Shadow didn’t care as Darko groped and sucked at her breasts and then slipped his fingers into her pussy.

“Oh, fuck,” Shadow moaned, bucking her hips into his hand. Darko hooked his fingers inside her and she moaned again, throwing her head back against the portal and seeing pink stars.

And then, finally, Darko hooked her leg around his waist and pushed his cock into her. Shadow moaned, clutching his shoulders. He was so big, and hard, and she’d wanted this since she’d first seen him.

“Look into my eyes,” Darko growled, and Shadow was surprised by how much it heightened the experience. Even if it was a little hard for her to keep her eyes open when he was fucking her like this. He started out slow, but then he hooked her other leg around him and started fucking her faster. Now it was really hard for Shadow to keep her eyes open, with it feeling this good.

Shadow’s skin tingled, and she reached her first orgasm quickly. She found out the reason for the tingling when she finally opened her eyes to see Darko grinning at her. Pink sparks were skittering off her skin, coming from the metal surrounding the portal and then bouncing back into it. The sparks left delightful tingles in their wake.

“So that’s why you chose this place,” said Shadow.

“Yes,” said Darko. “But perhaps we should move. The power unleashed might break it, and it took me so long to build that thing.”

When Darko pulled out of her, Shadow immediately missed having him inside her. She also quickly discovered that her legs wouldn’t hold her up, so Darko had to carry her over to the edge of the helipad. His fingers caressed her ass and pussy when he laid her back down, and then he stroked along her folds with his tongue and swirled it around her clit.

“Darko!” Shadow cried out, bucking her hips up into his mouth as he slipped his tongue inside her.

“You were getting a little dry,” said Darko. “And I wanted to taste.” He brought her over the edge again with his tongue, and the metal floor wasn’t comfortable at all, but Shadow didn’t complain when Darko removed his tongue and slipped his cock back in again. When she opened her eyes this time, she could see Darko and the actual stars. There were plenty of metaphorical ones, too, from her body quickly building up to her third orgasm.

“You’re so good,” Shadow murmured, feeling her pussy tingling again, and then she screamed into his shoulder as he started fucking her harder and deeper when she reached her orgasm.

“Now I’m getting close from how much you’ve been milking my cock,” said Darko. Shadow moaned again at how he was talking. And at how every thrust was pushing her closer to yet another orgasm. But instead of getting tired, Shadow had never felt more alive.

When Darko finally reached his orgasm, he cried out in pleasure and then leaned in and bit and sucked marks into Shadow’s neck. It was like he was claiming her, marking her as his forever. Shadow loved it, even as her energy suddenly seemed to leave her. Maybe she’d been kept awake by Darko’s energy. Or maybe…

Shadow opened her eyes to see scorch marks on the walls of the helipad viewing platform. There were still a few flames flickering on the platform, too.

“Together, we will have the power to level cities,” said Darko, panting.

“Right now, I feel like I don’t even have the power to walk,” said Shadow, beginning to tremble now as the cold set in.

“Then I shall get you inside, my queen,” said Darko. He stood and lifted her up, carrying her inside. Shadow didn’t mind her nudity for the moment, content to simply be in Darko’s arms.


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and Darko clean up afterwards, and make a plan.

“Don’t go to sleep.” Shadow stirred at the sound of Darko’s voice, having almost drifted off to sleep in his strong arms. They were well inside the base now, and she now realised her nudity. She blushed, wishing that she could somehow cover herself up. And she was a little chilly, too.

“Just take me to your bed,” said Shadow. “You do have a bed, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course I do,” said Darko. “It is the most lavish bed on this base. Only the best for me.”

“Only the best for the best,” said Shadow, looking up at him sleepily with a smile on her face.

“But you cannot sleep yet,” said Darko. “I am sure that you do not want to sleep while you are still covered in… well, us.”

“Oh yeah,” said Shadow. “Right. That would be uncomfortable.” 

“Especially for you,” said Darko. “But don’t worry. I will take you to the bathing chambers.”

“Most people just call it a bathroom,” said Shadow with a loving smile at him. “But you can call it that.”

The bathing chambers were, just as Shadow had expected, just a normal bathroom. The only difference was that there was a spa rather than just a regular bath.

“Try to stay awake while I run a bath for you,” said Darko, setting Shadow down so he could twist the taps on. He tested the water with his fingertips, and Shadow found herself staring.

It was just so strange that hands that could create a Dark Horse, hands that could make her feel so good, hands that could wield unimaginable power… were here being used to run hot water for a bath. And to pour in bath salts, and bubble bath, and scented oils…

“You could’ve just given me a normal bath, you know,” said Shadow. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble…”

“Ah, but why shouldn’t I?” said Darko, straightening up. “You are something magnificent, and I want to treat you with the utmost care and devotion.” Shadow blushed, feeling her insides warm with the knowledge that Darko adored her.

“That’s really nice to hear,” said Shadow. “I’m really glad you see me that way.”

“Well, I can tell that you adore me too,” said Darko. He walked over to where Shadow was sitting on some towels and picked her up, wrapping his arms around her. Shadow nuzzled her face into his neck.

“Adore you, admire you, lust after you… all of those things,” said Shadow, glad that the intimacy had loosened her tongue. Darko smirked, and Shadow had to laugh at how cocky he looked.

“Well, I am excellent,” said Darko.

“And now you can add ‘excellent lover’ to your list,” said Shadow.

“I already knew that,” said Darko, and Shadow felt a stupid stab of jealousy for all of the beings who had shared Darko’s body before her.

“Will you join me in the bath?” asked Shadow, feeling the foolish urge to claim him. Even though they’d already claimed each other, several minutes ago out on the helipad.

“I need to get clean too,” said Darko, and smiled at her.

Darko shut the water off, and then gently lowered Shadow into the tub before getting in himself.

“You don’t need to be so gentle,” said Shadow. “It’s not like you were rough out there. Though I wouldn’t have minded if you had been rough.”

“I couldn’t treat you badly,” said Darko. “I know that I said that, but that was before I discovered that our greatest enemy is really quite lovable in this incarnation.” Shadow blushed as Darko kissed her cheek.

“Oh, Darko,” Shadow murmured. She began to clean herself, getting rid of the stickiness from sex and enjoying the warm water chasing away the chill in her bones. Darko smiled at her, purely content now.

“I would offer to wash you, but you seem perfectly capable of doing that yourself,” said Darko, beginning to clean himself too.

“Can I wash you?” asked Shadow, watching his hands rove over that body that she had so recently enjoyed.

“Hmm, you need your rest, but we will both enjoy this,” said Darko. “I would ask you to clean me with your tongue, but…”

“It’s too soon,” said Shadow.

“Yes, if we made love again now, it would hurt you,” said Darko, reaching out to twirl a wet strand of her hair around his finger. Shadow smiled as he cupped her cheek with one hand. And then he kissed her, and her heart soared.

“So, will I be staying here with you?” asked Shadow. “They might try to rescue me but I don’t want to be rescued. I just want to stay here with you.”

“And I want to keep you here,” said Darko. “When you stumble upon a gem, you do not discard it or lose sight of it. You want to keep her by your side forever, or at least within your vicinity.”

“I’d be happy with that,” said Shadow, taking Darko’s hands in hers. 

“Yes. But, alas, I cannot keep you here,” said Darko. “And you cannot stay. We shall have a secret relationship. Hidden from the druids.” Shadow felt her heart twist at hearing Darko’s declaration that she couldn’t stay, but the idea of a secret relationship was very tempting.

“I really like that idea,” said Shadow. “But first… they won’t miss me if I’m only gone for a few hours, and I’m really tired. Can I sleep here at least?” Darko smiled.

“I would love nothing more,” said Darko, and kissed her again.

Once they were both clean (and it was so lovely for Shadow to run her hands over Darko’s body, lathering soapy suds over his washboard abs and getting to feel every inch of his muscular arms), Shadow sat nestled against Darko. Despite their nudity and position, she was surprised to find that she wasn’t nervous at all. Or embarrassed or anything else that she’d expect to feel. Instead, she felt perfectly content. Especially when Darko clasped her hands in his and then raised them up. Shadow felt a prickle of magic, and then a bright white light appeared cupped in her hands.

“Tell me, Shadow, have you ever produced such magic before?” asked Darko, his body pressed to her back.

“No,” said Shadow. “I’ve only used magic with a wand and the Light. Today was the first time I’ve ever done something like that.”

“Well, you may have heard that I am a teacher of sorts,” said Darko. “Magic is my specialty. And I would like to help you unlock your full potential, if you will let me.”

“Of course I will,” said Shadow, her heart pounding at the thought of spending even more time with Darko.

“Good,” said Darko. “But don’t worry, it won’t always be work. I have intentions of pleasuring you too.” He kissed her neck, and Shadow blushed and leaned back into him.

“That sounds wonderful,” said Shadow, closing her eyes. “When can we start?”

“As soon as you awaken in the morning, my dear,” said Darko. Shadow grinned.

“Brilliant,” said Shadow. Now she had a decent excuse to enjoy much more of Darko’s company.


End file.
